Warriors Secrets
by Lilynose
Summary: Please Read! This is the first book I made on here! Check out the other one I'm making too!
1. Prologue and Characters

**Warriors**

Book 1

Secrets

Written By: Lauren Liberty

_**Cats Of Clans**_

_**Treeclan**_

Leader **Greenstar**- A white she-cat with green eyes and green paws from stepping in paint when she was a adventurous kit. 7 out of 9 lives.

Deputy **Ashheart**- A gray tom with a very dark grey splotch where the heart is. But is very nice and loving.

** Apprentice, Gingerfur**

Medicine Cat **Speckletail**- A white she-cat with black specks on her tail.

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** Graystripe**- A Gray tom with slightly darker gray stripes. Leafpelt's mate.

**Deertail**- A Honorable brown tom with a short tail like a deer. Brownfur's mate.

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

**Redfoot**- A handsome white tom, Greenstar's brother. They went out together on the day they got paint on their paws. He got red paint. Amberfur's mate.

**Apprentice, Goldpaw**

**Tallfur**- A tom who is a tabby and his gray fur always goes way up when startled. Whitefoot's mate.

**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Longtail**- A pale colored tom with a very unusually long tail.

**Apprentice, Kinktail**

**Sunfur**- A encouraging she-cat with goldish fur. She is very popular and nice. Whitepelt's mate.

**Whitepelt**- A all white tom. Sunfur's mate.

**Razorclaw**- A gray she-cat with a short temper. Fast to violence. But she is quite young.

** Bluepelt**- A Bluish colored tom with blue eyes. He is loyal to his clan. He just became a warrior.

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Leafpelt**- A gorgeous dark gray she-cat with a white markings that look like a leaf.

Expecting.

**Brownpelt**- A brown she-cat with black specks on her tail.

Nursing.

**Whitefoot**- A black she-cat with one white sock.

Nursing.

** Amberpelt**- A nice and accepting she-cat. Her pelt is amber colored. She loves kits.

Nursing.

Apprentices (Warriors in training)

**Thornpaw**- A tom that is a goldish colored tabby and when he was a kit, he stepped on a thorn, which made his paw harder to walk on.

**Goldpaw**- A white she-cat with a goldish front left paw.

**Blackpaw**- A gray tom with a black sock on front right paw.

**Gingerfur- **A she-cat who is has ginger color. Rare for a she-cat.

**Kinktail**- A gray tom with a tail that will never work right because it got ran over by a monster.

Kits (Cats not old enough to become a apprentice)

**Blackkit**- A all black tom who is very brave. Mother= Whitefoot. Father= Tallfur

**Whitekit**- A white tom unlike his parents who are brown except the white under Deertail's tail.

Mother= Brownpelt. Father= Deertail

**Moonkit**-A pure white tom who is a blind. Mother= Amberpelt. Father= Redfoot

** Littlekit**- A amber colored tom with white patches that look like small clouds. who is smaller than everybody else but still doesn't give up. Mother=Amberpelt Father=Redfoot

Elders (cats too old to be a warrior or have kits)

**Halfear**- A gray tom who's left ear is sliced in half.

**Blindeyes**- A once beautiful grey she-cat who has became blind over the years.

**Bluefur**- A bluish colored she-cat. Bluepelt's mother. Usually embarrasses him.

**Blue-eyes**- A White tom with blue eyes. Bluepelt's father. Bluefur's mate

_**Spiritclan**_

Leader **Ghoststar**- A white tom with no markings and grey eyes. 8 out of 9 lives.

Deputy **Lostface**- A White she-cat with white eyes.

Medicine Cat **Lostfang**- This poor she-cat lost most of her her teeth by a reckless two-leg. She decided to be a medicine cat soon after.

Warriors **Nightpelt**- This tom is as black as night.

**Darkstripe**- A brown furry cat with black stripes.

**Apprentice, Sorrowpaw**

**Gingerheart**-A she-cat with a white pelt and ginger markings.

**Apprentice, Brightpaw**

Apprentices **Brightpaw**- A cheery, white she-cat.

**Sorrowpaw**- A tom who's pelt is brown and green, curious eyes.

Elders **One-eye**- A all black cat with one white sock.

_**Fireclan**_

Leader **Firestar- **A fierce, orange tom who can be very reasonable. 5 out of 9 lives.

** Apprentice, Smokefur**

Deputy **Ashfoot**- A she-cat who has a gray foot along with her cream pelt. She can be unpredictable.

** Apprentice, Dustpaw**

Medicine Cat **Blacktail**- A orange tom who's tail turned black in a ceremony that Fireclan does to say "This is our medicine cat ".

Warriors **Longclaw**- A orange tom with unusual long claws. Strong Warrior.

** Apprentice, Ashpelt**

** Tawnnypelt**- A calico she-cat who is always trying to make peace.

** Dottedface**- A white tom with four dots under his eyes.

Apprentices **Dustpaw**- A she-cat with a paw shaded brown like dust. A proud gleam in her eyes for 1. Having her mentor as the deputy and 2. The deputy is her mom.

** Ashfur**- A energetic she-cat who is the kit of Ashfoot and the sister of Dustpaw. A perfect replica of young Ashfoot.

** Smokefur**- A shy tom with a shaded gray that looks like smoke.

Kits **Maplekit**- A newborn calico she-cat.

** Bramblekit**- A newborn white tom with three dots under eyes.

Elders **Smallear**- A tom who is black with three socks. His ears are really small so he doesn't hear well.

** Halftail- **A pale tom with half of his tail gone by a stupid two-leg who threw a axe at his tail**.**

** Foxpaw****- **A Darker Orange she-cat ( which is unusual) with quick paws. Also very smart.

_**Sandclan**_

Leader **Sandstar**- A calm she-cat who likes peace better than fighting. All 9 lives.

** Apprentice, Sandstorm**

Deputy **Creampelt**- A good natured she-cat cat. Has cream colored fur.

Medicine Cat **Whitepelt**- A white she-cat. Hates it when a cat dies. Doesn't speak for days after.

Warriors **Onewisker**- A she-cat with her whiskers pulled off when she was a miserable kittypet. She has very few left. Refuses to take a patrol near her home.

** Apprentice, Soundpaw.**

** Snaketail**- This creamy colored she-cat has a very long tail that sort of slithers when she walks.

** Apprentice, Tumblefur**

Apprentices **Sandstorm**- Sandstar's kit. A sandy colored she-cat. Clumsy and a jokester.

** Tumblefur**- A orange tom with darker orange marks that make him look like a tumbleweed.

** Soundpaw****- **A perfect hunter. Just started training so cant yet be made a warrior.

_**Cats outside of clans**_

**Cookie**- A pregnant she-cat kittypet who is curious of the clan cats. Lives at the green Longleg den far right, first den.

**Dirtfoot**- A Spiritclan cat who lives at Death Place to bury the dead cats outside the fences. He is not considered Spiritclan.

**Spike**- A kittypet who hates clan cats, or better known as the dangerous wildcats. He lives at the white Longleg den far left, last den.

**Fast**-Loner. Ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes. Lives around Treeclan.

**Prologue**

"We cant keep this kit." A she-cat said. "I don't have enough milk."

"Well then we'll give it to another cat who does!" A tom yowled.

"There is no other cat who has enough milk." She calmly answered. "We must give the kit to another clan."

"No!" He yowled even louder. "This is our kit! We might someday have to fight it."

"You think I want to give it away!" She snapped. "Why would I want to give away my kit!"

"This kit just looks more special than the others!" He cried. "What about that one." Pointing with his tail to another kit.

"No!" She denied his opinion. "This one! She eats the most!"

This put the tom in shock. _Is this true_ he thought.

"I guess that is a good point."

"Leave it on a border. I have given it enough food to last it three sun shines."

"Yes. I will do this now." The tom regretted every word he said.

So he went off to do his duty.

"Hey! I smell another cat!" A tom yowled. "Over there!"

"Hey! Its just a tiny kit!"

"Yeah. Practically newborn." A she-cat mewed. "What should we do with it?"

"Um…lets take it back to camp. You need to anyways." The first one answered hesitantly. Smelling the kit with question in the cats eyes.

"Of course…" She ended with a yowl of slight pain. The toms eyes widened and they rushed back to their camp.

"Good. They should be safe with them." The father of the kit mewed silently. He waited a bit longer till he got up and went back to camp with heavy paw steps. _I just hope I made the right choice _the tom thought. He kept thinking of the day when the kit attacks him full heartedly and he doesn't at all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A sudden light blinding her. She close her eyes as far as possible. Then, they stuck. She can no longer open her eyes. _Drat! _She can no longer see where the light had come from. Then hungriness took over. She latched on to a suckle drinking the rich milk. There was a rustle but she didn't care. She was starving! Others were talking but she couldn't understand them. Soon after two other kits scrambled over to get something to eat. Her brother and sister.

"MEW!" Another kit squealed. He was hungry. She could tell by his tone. Then the suckle went away. Then her mother started rapidly licking her and the others. She fell asleep even with her brother and sister squealing their heads off. They are very hungry. She got the most milk.

"Flowerkit! Don't go so far away from the nursery!" Leafpelt yowled.

"Ok mom!" She grumbled hopping toward the nursery.

She turned to her friend, Spottedkit. "Do you want to play Attack!"

Spottedkit shrugged. "Ok."

"I'll play too!" Moonkit yowled. "Can I be the evil cat this time?"

"Fine. But can Blackkit and Moonkit and Littlekit be on your team? I want Treekit, Whitekit, and Grasskit on mine." She mewed hoping Spottedkit wont get too mad.

"WHAT! NO! I want to be on YOUR TEAM! Not three boys!" She spun around to look at Moonkit, Littlekit and Blackkit. "No offence."

"None taken" Blackkit mewed. Then Spottedkit spun around to me again.

"Why cant I ever be with my brother and sister?"

"Well you should be with me! Your friend! I don't want to be with Moonkit or Littlekit my brothers!"

"Ug! This is as stupid as fox dung!" Flowerkit yowled. "It always has to be your way! Well, Guess what! I'm tired of it! I quit or whatever!" She turned around and growled "You are no longer my friend!"

With that Flowerkit ran off toward the nursery. She went to the dark corner, curled up and went to sleep.

When Flowerkit opened up her eyes, she was running.

She was running full speed up through some bushes. Then she hit something. It was a tree!

"Flowerfur! Watch out where your going!" A voice called.

It was … Sunpelt!

She tried to talk but she couldn't. She saw Sunpelt burst out of the bushes, but then everything went black.

"Flowerkit! Wake up! It's dinner! Treekit will eat all moms milk if you don't hurry!" Grasskit squeaked.

Flowerkit yowled. He looked up for a second, then went back to eating. Grasskit and Flowerkit rushed over to get their share. Just then did she notice she was starving.

"Don't bite so hard Flowerkit!" Leafpelt hissed in pain. She let go.

"Sorry mom." She mewed. "I guess I'm really hungry." Leafpelt put on her best pain smile.

"It's ok Flowerkit." She said with a gleam in her eyes. A few minutes have past when Leafpelt mewed " It is your guys bedtime."

"Ok mom." They all mewed sleepily. Even Flowerkit was sleepy again. She didn't really have a long nap anyway.

Sleep overcame her in seconds.

**Hi Fans reading this! I put characters were not born yet in here! Thanks for reading this story! I really appreciate it!**

**Flowerkit**- A gorgeous she-cat who is gray and has black markings that looks like flowers. Mother=Leafpelt Father=Graystripe

**Treekit**- A proud tom who is gray and has black markings that look like a tree. Mother=Leafpelt Father=Graystripe

**Grasskit**- A nice she-cat who is gray and has lines on her back that resemble grass. These markings are black. Mother=Leafpelt Father=Graystripe

**Spottedkit**- A she-cat who is calico and has four dots under each eye. Mother=Amberpelt Father=Redfoot

** Moonkit**-A pure white tom who is a blind. Mother= Amberpelt. Father= Redfoot

** Littlekit**- A amber colored tom with white patches that look like small clouds. who is smaller than everybody else but still doesn't give . Mother=Amberpelt Father=Redfoot


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh kits! Wake up! All of you!" A voice called. Flowerkit opened her eyes. It was the deputy Ashheart. "Its time for all of your guy's naming ceremony!" That made every kit bolt up and out of the nursery, except Flowerkit. Ashheart asked her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah but wouldn't me Grasskit and Treekit not be apprenticed?" Flowerkit mewed "They should of be apprenticed…two sunrises ago."

He shrugged "It would just be easier if we did it with all of you. Now come on. You don't want to be late for your own ceremony! Your mom will want to clean you up so hurry!"

She rushed out to find Leafpelt grooming Grasskit. Treekit already, she guessed, has gotten groomed. He was sitting quietly with a gleam in his eyes. Leafpelt looked up.

"There you are! Now get over here so I can make you look nicer!" She snapped. Flowerkit jumped at her moms tone and kind of backed off. She must of noticed her tone and said "Oh! I'm sorry!" Her eyes pleaded with Flowerkit's for forgiveness.

"Its okay mom." Flowerkit replied walking back up to her. She groomed her to make her look gorgeous. All glossy to be given a wonderful name and mentor. Greenstar hoped up on Highrock and called,

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here below Highrock for a clan meeting!" All the cats came because now, there was no kits. "We are meeting here because eight cats are to be apprenticed..."

"Eight! That's a lot of cats!" A voice called. It was Razorclaw. _I hope I don't get her! _Flowerkit thought.

"Yes. There are many! I know! But lets get started." Greenstar yowled. "Moonkit! You are now going to be called Moonpaw!" Moonpaw put his head up high, very proud.

"Your mentor will be Amberpelt! Your mother!" He opened his blue, cloudy eyes and waited a second till looking toward his mother. "I hope Amberpelt will pass down great knowledge down to you!" He padded over to his mother and touched noses with her. Their were murmurs of uncertainty, Moonpaw is blind so he will be a bad apprentice! Her pelt bristled. _He may be blind, but he is not a burden!_

"Littlekit! You will now be called Littlepaw! Your mentor shall be Graystripe!" Littlepaw bounded over to Graystripe looking so tiny! "Graystripe! May you pass on your great, inspiring ideas!" Graystripe then bent down to touch noses with him.

"Blackkit! You will now be Blackfur!" He smirked and put his head up high. "Your mentor will be Razorclaw!" His face dropped and looked back towards us. Dread in his face. Razorclaw is the meanest and toughest cat here! She hisses if we touch her! But he padded over to her and touched noses with her hesitantly. "Razorclaw! I hope that you pass on your strength on to Blackfur!

"Whitekit! Your name is now Whitefur!" He smiled and put His head high. Then looked at the remaining mentors. "Your mentor will be Brownpelt your mother!" Whitefur pranced over to his mother and touched noses with her.

"May you pass on your kindness and helpfulness down to him!" Brownpelt nodded.

"Treekit!" He looked up excitedly. "Your name is Treefur!" He was trembling with excitement. "Your mentor will be Bluepelt!" He padded over to Bluepelt and stuck his tongue out at Blackfur. Blackfur frowned. Treefur walked over to Bluepelt and touched noses with him. "Bluepelt! May pass on your **self-control** and wisdom!" She basically hissed on self-control. Treefur frowned.

"Grasskit!" She looked up. "You are Grassfur now!" Grassfur purred. "Your mentor will be your mother Leafpelt!"

Grassfur sprinted to her and touch noses with her. "May you pass on your strength and eagerness to her." Grassfur was purring so loud right then, you could of heard her from Sandclan!

"Spottedkit! You will now be Spottedfur!" She looked expectantly at Sunfur, the most favored mentor. "Your mentor will be Whitefoot! May you pass down your good hunting skills and caring thoughts!" Spottedfur's smile went down a bit and looked at me in jealousy. But quickly turned back toward Whitefoot and stalked over to her to touch noses with her. Yes. I would either Whitepelt or Sunfur.

"Flowerkit! You are now Flowerfur! Your mentor will be Sunfur!" She smiled bigger than almost everybody else but Grassfur. She just wanted to be with her mom. She pranced over to Sunfur and touched noses with her. "May you pass on your friendliness and hunting skills!"

"Hello Flowerfur!" Sunfur purred.

"Hello!" Flowerfur mewed.

"Alright everybody! That is all for this clan meeting. Good luck!" Greenstar meowed. She hopped down and murmured something to Ashheart and slipped into her den. Everyone started greeting us with our new names.

"Flowerfur. You should find a spot to sleep in your den before all the spots are taken!" Sunfur meowed. "Don't want a nest outside do you?"

"No! That would be as stupid as fox dung!" Flowerfur replied as she rushed towards the apprentice den. No one was there except Goldpaw and Gingerfur.

"Hello!" They mewed in unison.

"Uh… hi. Um… where are the spots not taken?" Flowerfur mewed shyly.

"Oh anywhere there is not a nest is fine! Its smart to come here first, not last. Especially when there are so many of you!" Goldpaw meowed.

Flowerfur chose a spot near Goldpaw when Spottedfur came trampling in.

"Good! There are still spots left! Oh… um… I guess I never said sorry Flowerkit, I mean Flowerfur!" She mewed. "Can we be friends again?"

"Sure. But let me have some choices ok." Flowerfur meowed.

"Yeah. Ok." She said. She made a nest next to me and said "Do you want to go patrol the borders with me and Whitefoot?"

"Sure! I bet Sunfur will come too!" I meowed excitedly.

"You guys have fun!" Gingerfur added.

"Yes. We will." Spottedfur formally said. _Oh yeah! Gingerfur is Ashheart's apprentice! _Flowerfur thought _What a honor!_

"Spottedfur? Are you coming?" Whitefoot called from outside the den.

"Yeah! But can Sunfur and Flowerfur come too?" Spottedfur asked.

"Oh of course! If its ok with you Sunfur?" Whitefoot implied. Flowerfur just then noticed that Sunfur was out there.

"Oh sure! Their young! Let them have their fun times while it lasts!" Sunfur purred.

"Yesss!" They said in unison.

"Then lets get a move on!" Whitefoot called sprinting toward the clan exit, Sunfur close behind. They ran off after them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Wait up!" Spottedfur yowled to Flowerfur. "Your fast!" Considering Flowerfur was only 3 rabbit hops away from Sunfur and Whitefoot and still gaining, yes she was fast.

"No way!" Flowerfur yowled teasingly. She now was a fox tail away from them. Sunfur looked back and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw how close Flowerfur was. Flowerfur bolted ahead and closed her eyes and she could feel the wind in her fur. And it felt so good! She passed through some bushes. _I must be really impress_** BONK!**

"Merow!" Flowerkit yowled.

"Flowerfur! Watch out where your going!" A voice called.

It was … Sunfur! This is just like the dream she had. She tried to talk but she couldn't. She saw Sunfur burst out of the bushes,

but then everything went black.

* * *

Flowerfur woke up. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Then she knew. She was in the medicine cat's den. Speckletail must of heard her rustling in the leaves because she poked her had in the den, with bewilderment in her eyes. Kinktail just bounded in.

"Hello Flowerfur! Are you all right?" He asked. "It's been quite the commotion! You went super duper fast, faster than Sunfur and Whitefoot! Then you ran into a tree and passed out! And then…" Other toms started coming in, stopping him in mid sentence. Yeah, she knew she was popular with toms but not this popular! This is every male apprentice! Blackfur, Thornpaw, Blackpaw, Whitefur and even Moonpaw and Littlepaw! Plus Kinktail already in before everybody else. But Speckletail came to save the day.

"Ok you guys, you really shouldn't be crowding her. She needs space so shoo!" She snapped. That made the toms yowl with fear and they rampaged out of there. "You ok?" She asked with a much more gentler tone than she just used.

"Uh… yeah I guess. But… why…" Flowerfur was interrupted.

"Don't you worry about those boys! Only one of them will get you! Unless you become a Medicine Cat." Speckletail added.

"Well am good to leave yet or what?"

"Yeah but if your head starts to hurt come on over. Oh and you should sleep in here. And you can't train for the next couple of sun shines." Speckletail rambled.

quite the commotion! You went super duper fast, faster than Sunfur and Whitefoot! Then you ran into a tree and passed out! And then…" Other toms started coming in, stopping him in mid sentence. Yeah, she knew she was popular with toms but not this popular! This is every male apprentice! Blackfur, Thornpaw, Blackpaw, Whitefur and even Moonpaw and Littlepaw! Plus Kinktail already in before everybody else. But Speckletail came to save the day.

"Ok you guys, you really shouldn't be crowding her. She needs space so shoo!" She snapped. That made the toms yowl with fear and they rampaged out of there. "You ok?" She asked with a much more gentler tone than she just used.

"Uh… yeah I guess. But… why…" Flowerfur was interrupted.

"Don't you worry about those boys! Only one of them will get you! Unless you become a Medicine Cat." Speckletail added.

"Well am good to leave yet or what?"

"Yeah but if your head starts to hurt come on over. Oh and you should sleep in here. And you can't train for the next couple of sun shines." Speckletail rambled.

"Alright! See yah!" Flowerfur ran for the entryway.

"Oh Flowerfur! By the way its um… been… more… err… well…lets just say…uh…hmm…" Speckletail stumbled over her words.

"What!" Flowerfur yowled getting inpatient. _Just say it so I can go say hi to everyone._ Flowerfur thought.

"Uh…You've been asleep for a…

moon."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Flowerfur couldn't believe her ears.

"WHAT!" Flowerfur yowled.

"Um… yeah… that's why I thought you were dead but still living because you were still breathing and all ." Speckletail whispered looking serious. She looked up into Flowerfur's eyes. "Everybody thought you were."

Flowerfur was shocked, _A moon!_ She thought. _I could be super far on training and… wait… TRAINING!_

"What about my training!?" Flowerfur asked pacing. "Well…you're going to be very far behind. You do know that Sunfur thought you were dead. She hasn't been talking much since. It is basically her one litters all over again." Speckletail added the last part at a whisper like she was talking to herself.

"What? What about one of her litters?" Flowerfur asked.

"Nothing." Speckletail snapped lashing her tail and looking fiercely at her. Flowerfur frowned and started toward the "Nothing." Speckletail snapped lashing her tail and looking fiercely at her. Flowerfur frowned and started toward the entryway. "Maybe Ill tell you later because you're already overwhelmed, I know. But first you should see Sunfur." Speckletail mewed.

Flowerkit smirked. Happy she could eventually hear the story. But couldn't help feeling sorry for Sunfur. _What happened to that one litter? Oh well! I'll find out soon enough! _Flowerfur thought. She padded over to the Warrior den, but stopped outside. _Am I allowed to go in? _Flowerfur wondered. _What if I'm not and I get in trouble? _Flowerfur decided to go in anyways. When she went in she saw Sunfur, and Sunfur alone, laying there staring at nothing, eyes clouded.

"Sunfur?" Flowerfur mewed.

"What do you want!" She snapped until she saw it was Flowerfur. "Flowerfur? Is…is that you?"

"Yeah. Its me." Relief flooded Sunfur's eyes like a river flooding into a valley.

"Oh I so worried about you! Almost everybody thought you were dead! Your mother grieved and so did your sister and bother. So did I." Her words spilled out like a waterfall.

"Why?" Flowerfur asked Sunfur.

"Because It was my fault." Her eyes turned sad again. "I was foolish to be running around like that when you don't know the forest!" She hung her head low. "That was the tree…that…Heathertail…a famous warrior in Treeclan…died." Sunfur looked hurt.

Flowerfur knew that must have been her friend or something. She would ask the elders for more info but for know all she wanted to do was comfort Sunfur.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh I bet I can race you to the Grand Oak!" Spottedfur meowed excitingly. I frowned. _That's the tree…I hit my head. _Flowerfur thought silently in her head. _No way in the world!_

"Opps! Sorry I forgot when you got…um…you know what? I'm going to stop talking now." Spottedfur mewed. "So when again do you start training? I forgot."

"Tomorrow." Flowerfur mewed.

"Oh yeah…um…"

"Spottedfur! We are going to the training stump to practice some fighting moves!" A voice meowed. It was Whitefoot.

"Well…um…see yah." Spottedfur mewed awkwardly.

She dashed off towards Whitefoot who was walking toward the entrance of the camp.

Flowerfur had a day to do nothing. She is not allowed to train or hunt without Speckledtail's permission. She said not till tomorrow. _Maybe _Flowerfur thought _I could get away with a long nap. Or see if any…_

"Flowerfur. Just because you are injured doesn't mean you cant do your apprentice duties. So what are you doing?" A voice snapped. She whipped her head around to see… Razorclaw.

"Um…going to have a nap?" Flowerfur mewed.

"You should actually do something useful!"

"I cant go hunting or training. Speckletail said so." Flowerfur meowed.

"Have you forgotten about the elders! It is a apprentices job to take care of them! Eventually you will be there! How would you like it if you had to go take care of yourself! Go climb up Fall Hill and say if its hard to get moss from the Mossy tree! Now if your joints are stiff, its way harder!" She spitefully spat at Flowerfur. Daring her with her eyes to say a smart comment back. So she did.

"I doubt that I can climb up there! Every apprentice has to train for days just to barely get up there! I've had none!"

"Well I've heard that we've recently had a flee attack in the elders den." She hissed with a smirk. "You'll have to ask Speckletail for some mouse bile. Now go you little pesk!" She then sharply turned away and stalked toward the apprentice den. She spat something and Blackfur emerged, head down. They walked halfway toward the entrance when they asked Tallfur something.

Flowerkit guessed a patrol because they all left the camp together. _Ug! Now I have to see who has flees!_ She stumbled over to the medicine cats den. Speckletail looked up at Flowerfur.

"Do you have a headache?" She asked.

"No." Flowerfur answered.

"Then what do you need." Speckletail asked.

"Razorclaw said that I have to get some mouse bile to get rid of the flees on the elders."

"No. Littlepaw already is doing that. What about moss."

"Um…I have no training. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Uh…hmm…maybe…no…I got nothing."

"Well then what should I do! If Razorclaw sees me sleeping she will kill me! She said I has to do something useful!" She meowed with a frown.

"Well sleep in my den then. I'll tell her I ordered you not to." Speckletail grunted. She turned to look at her in the eyes. "You know she wasn't always like this, right?"

"No. I don't. All I know is that she is grumpy and mean." Flowerfur mewed in hopes of a story. Then she could ask about Sunfur's litter. And maybe about Heathertail.

"She…her first apprentice…didn't listen to her ever. She was kind and gentle back then. He refused to do anything she said basically except hunting and training. He loved to do that. But he didn't follow the Warrior Code and always ate his kills. He also wouldn't stick with her too. He would run off all the time.

"One time he ran off and didn't come back for a long time. So she went to look for him. She found him…dead.

"He was in the middle of Blackpath…Unmoving… Laying down…Flattened by the… monsters… the ones that eat Longlegs. Then later barf them out because they are horrid tasting. They don't eat anything but… black water. It pumps right to there stomach. They make smoke instead of dirt. Smoke like fire.

"Instead they… waste…food… anything that gets in their way is Vulture food! If they can get to it without getting hit. That's why she is strict. She doesn't want that to happen to anyone again." Speckletail had water in her eyes. If Flowerfur had known that, she would have more sympathy for Razorclaw.

For now on she will.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sunfur! Sunfur! Wake up! I want to train! Now!" Flower yowled with excitement. Training actually starts now! Last time didn't go so well. She finally gets to start on training. This time she will not run. "But I don't really want to stick around the Grand Oak." Flowerfur added.

"Yeah. Of course!" Sunfur meowed. "But you do have to see it, alright?"

"Yeah, I know. Lets go!" She yowled with excitement. She spun around and sprinted out of the warrior's den and _Oof!_

"Ah!" It was Tallfur!

"Oh! Sorry Tallfur! I didn't mean to spook you!" Flowerfur meowed then strolled toward the entrance. Tallfur's fur _did_ stick up when he got spooked! His name fits just right. Sunfur catching up behind her.

"You sure like running into things don't you?" Sunfur joked with a grin as they left camp.

"Uh…no it's just…I don't mean too!" She defended herself.

Sunfur just laughed. "It's just a joke!" They walked on for a bit till Sunfur halted. She sniffed, and whispered " I smell mouse." She flicked her ears towards it. " See if you can catch it."

Flowerfur was surprised. She couldn't catch it! She had no training! But she went into the position she has seen everyone else doing and pounced. She caught it! She didn't know how but she did! _Oh yeah! I caught a mouse! First try with no training!_

"Great job! You hunt as well as your mother!" Sunfur's compliment made her feel good! "But you need the tour of our territory before we start training." Sunfur added. Sunfur walked toward the Blackpath. After awhile we could see Blackpath. She flicked her tail towards the other side.

"That's Spiritclan. The Blackpath separates our territory's so you cant really trespass without meaning to. It actually protects them from Sandclan too!" She meowed. "but there is a spot of territory that we can get to. But we still cant really attack unless we cross it."

They started walking beside the border. They kept walking till she found that spot where we could go without a monster running us over. Then she saw Great Stump. It was huge! It could fit more than just clan leaders and still have a bubble space! A whole clan if you want to be cramped but so.

"That is Great Stump." Sunfur mewed, eyes sparkling.

"It's…it's amazing." Flowerfur said with such effort that she stuttered.

"Yes, young one. It is. It keeps peace with the clans for one night. When the moon is full. You will go eventually. There is a gathering tomorow. I bet you will be able to go. Most of the apprentices went to the one during your knockout." Sunfur meowed. Flowerfur smiled.

"Well that over there is Sandclan territory and in the middle of their territory is Moontree. Where clan leaders and medicine cats go if they need guidance from Moonclan. And that way is Fireclan territory." She pointed with her tail like she has done this a million times. She probably has done it a lot though.

They started running now. Flowerfur was happy she was away from the trees. She will not run in them till she know Treeclan territory like she knows the color of her paw. They turned and went away from Fireclan territory. They ran for a long while again till she saw a strange thing blocking the way.

"What is that?" Flowerfur mewed in cautiously.

"A fence. After the fence is Longleg territory. Their dens are huge and smelly. And monsters can fit in them too!" Sunfur meowed. "Stay a good distance from it…there are kittypets. Sometimes they are soft and cuddly cats who hightail out of there once they see you, but there are some that will attack you with no questions asked." Sunfur meowed smoothly.

Flowerfur shrugged. "They're just weird like that."

"Well just as weird as we are. We protect our territory."

As they walked towards the Grand Oak, she saw a cat sitting on the fence. When they got to the Grand Oak they gazed at it.

"There isn't much to it except it's the tallest tree in the forest." Sunfur meowed simply. There were a few moments of silence.

"What's next?" Flowerfur asked, eager to get away from the Grand Oak.

"Your choice. Training Stump, Warming Boulder, or Fall Hill."

"Umm…Training Stump." Flowerfur answered.

So off they went. They got there and saw Spottedfur and Kinktail training together. Whitefoot and Longtail off in the distance chatting and watching them. Flowerfur crouched down and thanked Moonclan that the wind was blowing her direction. She crept towards Spottedfur and pounced!

"**Merow**!" Spottedfur yowled with surprise. She flailed around, trying to throw Flowerfur off bet she had a good hold. "I think I'm getting attacked by Fireclan for Moonclan's sake, help me Kinktail!" Who was rolling on the floor laughing. Flowerfur smiled when she gave up but flung her into the air with a quick movement of her body.

"Oof!" Flowerfur's air was knocked out of her. Spottedfur yowled with furry while she spun around, "Oh now you're going to regret…Flowerfur!? Oh…umm…sorry …uh…I literally thought you were a Fireclan warrior or something. How did you sneak up on me like that?" Spottedfur asked.

"Two sunrises with nothing to do you tend to watch the apprentices frolic around using their fighting moves." She mewed simply.

"Well you had a really good hold. I think you're already trained." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you've been doing all day?"

"No way! I have to tour the boundaries before I can train!" Flowerfur defended herself.

"Whatever. Well are you done yet?" She asked.

"No. I have to go to Fall Hill and Warming Boulder still." Flowerfur meowed.

"Well see you later!" Spottedfur mewed. Flowerfur strolled over to Sunfur.

"Ready yet?" Sunfur asked.

"Yeah." Flowerfur replied. Sunfur sat up and they walked towards Fall Hill.

"I'm guessing that you want to got to Warming Boulder last so we can lay there longer?" Sunfur meowed.

"Yes please." Flowerfur replied. When they got to Fall Hill, they stopped.

"Well this is it. Fall Hill." Sunfur meowed. Flowerfur gazed at it. _It is really steep_ were her first thoughts. Then there was Mossy Tree. If there wasn't a hill, it wouldn't look so tall. _Maybe with the hill, it's taller than the Grand Oak! _

"If you're thinking it's taller than the Grand Oak, then you're wrong. It's just a little bit taller." Sunfur mewed, eyes sparkling. "Well lets go to the Warming Boulder."

They walked as fast as Flowerfur was comfortable doing. When they got there, Goldpaw and Gingerfur were already relaxing on it. Goldpaw's ear twitched and opened her eyes and looked down towards us.

"Oh hello Flowerfur! I haven't seen very much of you lately! Hey mom!" Goldpaw mewed happily and hopped down. "Guess what! Me and Gingerfur's naming ceremony is tonight!"

"Really! Oh I'm so proud of you! What do you think your names will be?" Sunfur meowed with love.

Goldpaw's eye glowed. "I think mine will still be Goldpaw or maybe Goldheart or Goldfoot or…"

"Well mine will probably Gingerpelt or something like that." Gingerfur interrupted Goldpaw.

"Well lets get tanning before we got to head off towards camp." So they relaxed till a little before sun down. And went off towards camp.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived, Greenstar's eyes lit up and she leaped on top of Highrock and called,

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here below Highrock for a clan meeting!" Cats gathered around slowly. Not expecting to have a clan meeting.

"We have three cats who have earned their warrior names tonight." Greenstar hopped down to them, who have gathered below. Flowerfur couldn't see who the third cat who was turning into a warrior. But she heard Razorclaw mutter to Longtail "At least it's not eight cats again." Longtail chuckled.

She frowned. Razorclaw still shouldn't be that mean just because she lost an apprentice.

"I, Greenstar, leader of Treeclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend they to you as a warrior in turn. Goldpaw, Gingerfur, Thornpaw." Thornpaw! That's who! Well he was the oldest out of them, but the thorn that pierced really deep had halted his train for about ten sun shines. "Do you all promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." They all mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of Moonclan, I give you all warrior names. Goldpaw! You will still be called Goldpaw, for it can't get any better!" Goldpaw nodded in understanding. Goldfoot didn't really sound that good together. "Gingerfur. You will now be Gingerpelt!" She nodded. "Thornpaw. We will now call you Thornclaw!" Thornclaw was shivering with excitement.

"Goldpaw! Gingerpelt! Thornclaw!" Everyone started greeting them with their new names. Flowerfur started to walk off towards the fresh-kill pile.

"This clan meeting is not over!" Greenstar yowled. Every cat froze. Greenstar used a tone she had never heard any cat use except Razorclaw because that is how she talks to younger, immature cats. Then cats started slowly going back under Highrock.

"We have a cat who has decided that he wants to be a medicine cat apprentice." Cats started murmuring everywhere.

"Who?" A voice shouted above the noise. Then everybody started agreeing with the cat who said who.

"I will tell you who if you be quiet!" She used that tone again and everybody stopped talking.

"Littlepaw. Will you come forward." Littlepaw nodded and took four steps forward, then sat down in front of Greenstar.

"Do you accept the ways of a Medicine Cat apprentice? To help heal the hurt. Not be involved in most clan rivalries. Every half moon you will go to Moon Tree. But most importantly, that you can never have a mate?"

Littlepaw looked back at Flowerfur and Grassfur, then turned back around. "Yes. I do." He likes Grassfur too! Our family is popular with the toms. Maybe the she-cats like Treefur. Graystripe looked sad. That was his first apprentice. She felt a pang of sympathy for her father.

"Then from now on, may Moonclan accept you to be a Medicine Cat apprentice!" Greenstar boomed.

"Littlepaw! Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" Cats started shouting his name. But Speckletail just walked over and said something and he nodded and they went in the Medicine Cats den. Today was a good day. Flowerfur hurried over to Goldpaw, Gingerpelt, and Thornclaw before their vigil started.

"Hey guys has your vigil started yet?" Flowerfur asked hoping not.

"No. Why?" Thornclaw answered gazing at her dreamily. Flowerfur rolled her eyes. He still liked her.

"Well…" She paused, forgetting her thought completely because of the way Thornclaw was looking at her. "I forgot." She mewed simply.

Thornclaw's ears twitched. She could tell it was because of her. _He may like me, but he can still get irritated by me. _Flowerfur thought.

"Oh well! You can tell it to us in the morning if you remember." Goldpaw meowed then the three of them laid down, watching the entrance.

She turned around and walked off towards the apprentice den. _Oh! I'm going to be all alone now!_ _Nobody will be laying next to me!_ Flowerfur thought. She slept by Goldpaw and Littlepaw before. Now their both gone. No, their be two nest in between her and the others! Thornclaw slept on the other side of Littlepaw and Gingerpelt on Goldpaw's other side.  
But when she got there, she realized the others were waiting for her.

"Hey there you are Flowerfur! We thought you would sit vigil with them!" Blackpaw joked.

"Were rearranging the nest. Four cats gone. That makes it so we don't have to be smooched together at night." Kinktail explained.

"Well I want my nest in the same place." Flowerfur mewed sleepily. It has been a long day.

"Ok. We'll rearrange by ourselves then." Blackfur grumbled, obviously tired himself. Flowerfur felt another pang of sympathy. He had grumpy old Razorclaw. He was obviously catching the grumpiness from her.

"Whatever." Flowerfur shrugged. As they rearranged their nest, she couldn't help thinking that Kinktail and Whitefur had made their nest next to her. Flowerfur then noticed that Grassfur, Spottedfur, and Flowerfur were the only she-cats in the den now. She closed her eyes and dreamed of hunting a big, plump vole.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tonight was the gathering. She wanted to bring back the most fresh kill. Flowerfur woke to the rustling of the dawn patrol. She was happy they woke her up. She wanted to go out now. But she had to have others with her. Maybe, if she was lucky, the first hunting patrol didn't leave yet. She rushed out of the apprentice den to see Deertail leading a patrol out, Bluepelt, Longtail and Leafpelt following.

"Deertail!" She yowled across the clearing, then winced, not wanting to be that loud at dawn.

"Shhh! Do you want every cat to wake up?" Her mother scolded her.

"Sorry." Flowerfur mewed, head lowered. But she lifted her head back up. "Well can I join the hunting patrol?"

"Sure I guess." Deertail meowed. Flowerfur put her head up high.

"Thank you Deertail! I have never been on a real patrol! Just training that I brought back some mice." Flowerfur mewed excitedly.

"Well lets get a move on." Bluepelt meowed impatiently. "Sorry catches no prey!"

"Sorry." She repeated to get a glare from Bluepelt. _He just said sorry catches no prey and I said sorry again! Stupid me!_ She thought. They headed out of camp. _I've never been out here without Sunfur. _Flowerfur thought. That shot a shiver through her spine.

"Flowerfur. What do you smell?" Deertail asked.

Flowerfur sniffed. _Vole!_ "Yum! A vole!" She mused.

"Any thing else?" Longtail meowed. She sniffed again. _What's that!? _

"I smell something I've never smelled before. It stinks!" Flowerfur mewed warily. They all sniffed, alarm pricked their eyes and they unsheathed their claws.

"Badger!" They all hissed at once. Flowerfur had heard stories of badgers before. They are black and white striped and ruthless murderers. Flowerfur unsheathed her claws too. _I'll show it not to mess with me!_ Then the brambles beside them shook vigorously. It lumbered out into the small clearing and looked at them with blood-thirsty eyes, a huge scar was on its face.

"Attack!" Deertail caterwauled as they all sprinted towards the badger. Deertail faced front while Longtail and Bluepelt on one side and Leafpelt on the other. Flowerfur jumped in next to her.

Deertail hissed. "We meet again, Tussle!"

The badger blinked. "I see you still remember when you no tail because me! Me come back to finish this! You gave me nasty scar on face!" It growled. Flowerfur blinked back surprise. _It can talk! But very poorly._ She always wondered how Deertail got his short, stubby tail. She always just assumed he was born with it.

"You are dumb to try and finish this! I out number you!" Deertail growled.

"No. You wrong. Me is powerful as them. More than them." Tussle glanced at Flowerfur. "I can kill this one easy." Tussle brought down his paw but she was too quick. Before she really knew what was happening, she was behind Tussle, scoring his hind quarters. Tussle howled in rage and tried to turn to Flowerfur to get the killing blow but Leafpelt slashed at him.

"You won't touch my daughter!" She yowled and Longtail was biting his leg, Deertail going by quickly by to get his face, Bluepelt was slashing Tussle's back. He tried slashing at Deertail, his real target, but he was too quick. Then all of a sudden, Tussle squealed.

"My eyes! You think you smart? No you not smart! I will win against you cat!" Water welled from Tussle's eyes.

"You won't even scratch me this time!" Deertail hissed and slashed at his eyes again.

"Come and get me, Badger! Or are you scared?" Bluefur was near the trees, taunting Tussle to come closer.

"Me no scared! Me…" He was interrupted but a slash in the throat…by Flowerfur. Blood swelled from the wound, gushing out as fast as a river. She had hit a vital part in his throat. Longtail and Leafpelt were spitting at the badger, making Tussle back up. She knew what they were doing. Deertail, Bluepelt, and Flowerfur joined in. Suddenly, a monster veered past, making a loud grumbling noise. Tussle's eyes widened.

"This is plan? Drive me to Monster territory? They never run me over. Me too powerful. Me cr…" A monster sped past and spat at Tussle, daring him to get on their territory. Tussle then just walked out onto Blackpath, He got quite far then…_VROOM SKREE THUD! _The Monster left behind a squashed badger.

"What in Starclan's name?" A Spiritclan patrol ran up and starred at the badger. Then a young cat, a apprentice with a brown pelt and green eyes looked up.

"Treeclan!" He meowed to his clanmates. They looked up.

"What are you doing there?" A black tom growled, what looked like the cat leading the patrol.

"We were attacked by that badger." Deertail bristled. "How else would it be there?"

"Badger's are stupid like that! Maybe he wanted to go kill a few of us! See how badly he could hurt me! " The brown apprentice wailed. A furry brown warrior with black stripes eyes widened with embarrassment. That was obviously his mentor.

"Sorrowpaw! Be quiet!" He scolded his apprentice. Something was interesting about him.

"Why was Treeclan driving a badger into our territory then!" The black cat spat as though his patrol has said nothing.

"We were driving it onto the Blackpath so a monster would kill it!" Longtail recoiled.

The furry brown tom flattened his ears and barred his teeth. "And what if no monsters crushed him? What do you think about that!"

"There is no need for hostility, Darkstripe." Leafpelt meowed.

"But Nightpelt is right! Why couldn't you kill it yourself! Huh?" Darkstripe hissed. Suddenly a monster sped past, leaving a disgusting smell behind.

*Cough Cough Cough Cough* All of the cats were coughing.

"Fine*Cough Cough*but if we*Cough Cough*find you do this again, we won't let you go so easily." Nightpelt warned.

"Then*Cough*we are leaving." Deertail meowed and flicked his tail for the patrol to follow. There was another apprentice who was white. She never said anything.

"Well that actually went pretty well." Bluepelt mewed. "Surprised Nightpelt didn't order to shred our pelts the moment we said we chased it on Blackpath."

"Yeah." Leafpelt meowed. They walked on in silence. When they arrived, Treefur, Blackpaw, and Grassfur were the first to see us.

"What happened to you?!" Grassfur fretted. Flowerfur had a scratch on her face. Small, but noticeable.

"Tussle happened." Deertail meowed. Blackpaw gasped.

"I'll rip him to shreds! Let me at…"

"He's dead." Longtail mewed. Blackpaw's face dropped.

"Aw! I wanted to give him a good scratch for what he did. How did he die?"

"Monster." Flowerfur meowed.

"Serves him right." Treekit grumbled. Deertail slipped away from the gathering cats and strolled over to the leaders den.

"Was it cool!" Thornclaw jumped up and down like he was still a apprentice.

"Was it cool? Yeah it was cool getting slashed by a badger then having to deal with Spiritclan." She meowed sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Thornclaw's eyes lowered. She had hurt his feelings.

"Sorry Thornclaw. I didn't mean to say it like that." Flowerfur meowed and nudged him. He smirked and looked at her eyes bright.

"Its ok. Hey, I bet your going to the gathering tonight! Spottedfur is going too." Thornclaw meowed.

"She is?" Flowerfur was surprise but not at the same time. She always said on the first gathering, there would be nothing to stop us from going. She didn't go because she believed that Flowerfur would wake up, and they would go together.

"Lets see…who else…Treefur, Whitepaw, Grassfur, Blackfur, and Moonpaw. I don't know if he is able to go though but I assume he can." Thornclaw mewed. She nodded. All the cats she grew up with.

"Ok. Thanks. I'm kind of tired after the battle so I'm going to sleep." Flowerfur mewed sleepily. She padded to the apprentices den and got in her nest. _That was a exciting patrol_ she thought. She hoped she would be able to sleep. Eventually, she did.


End file.
